My Beautiful Birthday Wish
by BisexualEliAyase
Summary: This is a fanfic dedicated to Kotori Minami for her birthday. A love romance birthday with a character I have for her(not your typical Love Live AU but it's really something)


**My Beautiful Birthday Wish**

 **Pairings** : FrostKotori (This is the first fanfic with a different pairing compared to the usual kind. I did this to make Kotori happy and give her the best birthday ever.)

 **Word Count:** 2,632

 **Note** : This fanfic is dedicated to Kotori Minami since it's her birthday on September 12th. This fanfic will be a bit different compared to the other ones involving only the Love Live characters.

* * *

"September 12th, 2020"

Today is Kotori's birthday and yet another birthday celebrating at the bar she loves to hang out after she started college. She was sitting alone, drinking her martini without the company of her friends since they are busy with their own lives. Kotori felt quite sad but that was just the start of more trouble to come.

She got a text from Umi Sonoda saying, "Sorry, Kotori; me and Honoka are on a date right now and we totally forgot that it was your birthday today, even though we put a reminder to ourselves. I apologize and I will try to make it up to you. Love, Umi~." From reading that message, it hurt her heart even further because she hoped that her childhood friends would remember without forgetting but it seems that lately both Umi and Honoka are spending more time with each other. Ever since they started dating during their third-year in high school before graduating, Kotori felt more out of place than ever because she is the only one felt left out on feeling love for someone special in her heart.

 _Umi-chan… Honoka-chan… Why must you two be so happy while I suffer and feel left out…?_

As she continues to drink her martini, a guy comes up from behind and asked her if she would be interested in him buying her a drink.

 _Sigh… this again. Another guy hitting on me because of that silly dumb "you look lonely" excuse… I just wish for once someone would not be so dumb and just be plain honest with me... That's my only birthday wish…_

"No thank you, I'm fine," She said straightforward in his face, judging from the tone of her voice.

The guy didn't take it in too well and persisted on asking her some ridiculous questions that made her feel uncomfortable.

The young gentleman that is sitting across the other end of the bar table takes a little notice but doesn't bother to move for a bit.

 _This doesn't look good from what I'm seeing. I should step in if things get worse_

His mind pondered on the thought as the conversation between Kotori and the guy hitting on her escalates from bad to worse.

"Come on now, just one drink with me or a date. Don't be like that and act like a cunt," the man said straight to her face.

"Excuse me… Who are you to say that I'm a cunt or any of the sorts? You don't know me… get away from me please." Kotori gives him a slap on the face for that insult. The guy got really pissed at her for that. He smacks her on the cheek for that slap. The pain of that smack felt like a handful of bees stinging her hard and she let out a painful yell.

 _Why… Why did it hurt so much from that? It felt like a bunch of bees stinging me so hard that it hurts so much… What did I do to deserve this…?_

The guy then tried to force himself on to her. She starts to cry a bit, wondering if anyone will help her out in this horrible situation she's in. Suddenly, the guy gets pulled by his shirt collar and then punched in the mouth extremely hard, knocking out one of his teeth from a force that felt like getting hit by a brick. It was the gentleman from across the bar that came to her rescue.

"Don't… EVER DARE… HIT… A WOMAN… LIKE THAT…" he slams the guy's head on the table repeatedly hard and then throws him down to the floor. The guy could barely move at all from what he just experienced.

"Now, get the fuck out of here and never come back," he tells him off with a pissed off look.

If there is one thing that really sets this young man off, it's the sight of guys harassing and mistreating women as if they were nothing more than just common objects to them; judging by the way he seriously beat the crap out of the guy who hurt poor Kotori. Kotori just stood there with a shocked and surprised look on her face, not knowing that someone like this young man would do something like that to someone else.

"Are you alright, Ms.… uh?"

"Kotori; Kotori Minami… and thank you so much for helping me."

"Ms. Minami. I'm glad to be a help to you and I'm sorry for not intervening sooner than before. I didn't expect that it would go that far." The look in his eyes was really sad

"What's your name?"

"My name is Derek "Frost" Westbrook. I'm a captain in the U.S. Army Delta Force; I got stationed here because I'm going to be deployed into Afghanistan next month. So I'm trying to have a normal good time until I leave…"

"You look awful young to be a captain…" She looks at him with curiosity.

"I turned 26 recently on August 31st; so I may not look much but I'm just one of those rare child prodigies that excel way fast than others."

"I see… Today is my birthday and I turned 24 just now… but my friends are too busy to celebrate with me… They have always too busy or forgetful to remember me ever since they started dating. I've always felt left out in everything they did, even though we're all childhood friends."

"I'm sorry about that. I know how that honestly feels because every birthday I had been always lonely. At least, you have great childhood friends. I never had any such in my life nor do I have parents at all since I was a baby. It's always been like this with me. For you, you should feel happy that you have such great friends you have in your life, even if they forget or too busy for you. One thing they will always do; they will always love you no matter what. "

 _Wait… Is he almost the same like me…? Does he feel… lonely as well…? Can this be true coming from him? He is being so honest and truthful with me… He's not like any person I've ever met…_

"Listen, I'm sorry for throwing that on you, I shouldn't bother you anymore." He hands her some money for her to pay for anything she wants from the bar. "Not really much but at least, I can give you something for all the troubles and saving you."

At that moment as Derek is turns around and starts to walk slowly, Kotori thinks in her mind on what to do and how to respond to what she heard from him.

 _What should I do…? What should my heart do or what it wants…? Should I take the risk or not…?_

With all of these questions in mind, she decides on making the only best choice she can and hopefully, not a regretful one at all.

"W-Wait, please…" Kotori lashes onto him, catching him by surprise.

"Huh? What are you-?" Frost turns his body around to face the crying girl

"Please… don't leave me… I want to open my heart to you… I want you to see how I feel… how you feel as well…" The lovely girl looks at him with those teary puppy dog eyes, showing how much she really means it to him.

"O-Okay, uh… Would you like to go out on a date with me then, Ms. Minami…?" He carefully asked but feels embarrassed about it.

"Y-Yes and you can call me, Kotori, simply. No need to be formal with me." Kotori puts a cute smile to him and it makes Frost feel less tense and more open to her. Kotori suddenly gives him a kiss on the lips, softly feeling his soft warm lips touching hers.

"I uh… can I call you Derek, if you don't mind at all?" She puts up a soft smile to him

"Sure, I don't mind at all… It sounds nicer than my codename that other people call me by."

After getting comfortable with each other, the two decided on starting to get know each other more and more as they go out together on dates and such. They even once tried to have sex one night but Kotori felt so scared that Frost decided not to do it because he didn't want to anything to hurt his precious love bird. It shows how much he truly cares for her. But as the month passes by, Frost had to leave Kotori in order to fulfill his active service duty. However, he did promise one thing to her; he said to her that he will always write, text, and communicate with her as much as possible until the day he returns to her and Kotori promises to wait for him when that day arrives. With that in mind, they made a love promise to each other.

* * *

"(4 years later) August 31st, 2024, FOB Bravo, Afghanistan"

Frost is relaxing at the Bravo base and checks his cellphone to see if Kotori left him a text message. He checks and sees that Kotori had sent him heart emote, wishing him a happy birthday. Frost just turned 30 years old now. He knows that his service is almost up but unfortunately, not for another 4 months…

"Colonel Westbrook, our CO wants to speak with you."

"Yes, coming now."

He looks at the text message once more and makes a quick thank you reply to his beloved Kotobird before heading to his CO's office.

He enters the office and sees that his CO has been expecting him.

"Well then, Colonel. These past four years have quite a moment to remember by. Well, let's cut to the chase here. I have some exciting news for you that I think you will really enjoy to hear."

"I hope it's not about that stupid Medal of Honor award. I've heard enough from the award committee about it. I want something more than some shiny piece of metal. I really want to go back to someone special…"

"Well, aside from the award which you've earned. It seems like your service time has been reduced greatly."

"Reduced greatly? By how much, sir?" Frost looked in a puzzling state.

"Your service is up on September 11th. You're going home."

The news of this gave the hope that Frost was hoping for to come. At long last, he can finally go home to his love bird whose been waiting for him for these four long years. The promise he made to her, it's about to finally come true.

* * *

"September 12th, 2024"

Kotori is sitting in the same bar in the same seat, wearing a lovely dress and her long grayish-brown hair is now beautifully cut short because it was in a way, her way to show how much she has changed from those 4 years waiting for the one she loves the most to return back. She received a text message recently from Frost saying that he will be coming back to her on her birthday. She feels happy and smiles a bit.

However, things are about to have quite a Déjà vu feeling from this. Just as Kotori enjoys her soon happy moment, a familiar person decided to pick the right opportunity to seek his revenge on the poor girl.

"Well now, what do we have here? A familiar little birdie sitting here in the same place on the same day just like that from 4 years ago."

Kotori slowly turned around with such fear and shock in her eyes; she only knew it was the same person who tried to rape her before.

"You… not you again…"

 _No… not this scumbag again. Why of all times does he have to ruin this day for me like before?_

"Yes, it's me again. The name is Kuze. I'm the man who wanted that piece of bird ass from before. And now, this will be the perfect opportunity for me to make good on that and break you until I am satisfied."

Kuze has two of his friends behind to make sure no one interferes with his "fun time" moment with the poor defenseless girl. Kuze presses himself hard on Kotori, causing her some great deal of pain.

 _It hurts… so much. It feels like I can't breathe…_

"It's useless now to struggle. Just accept the fact that no one is coming to save you this time now."

Kotori keeps struggling hard but it feels like all the energy and strength she has is draining out so fast and making it feel so bleak for her.

 _No… I wish my love was here to save me like before… Please… save me…_

Just as Kuze is about to have his way with Kotori for sure, he is suddenly grabbed by the shirt collar and then punched hard in the stomach. It was none other than Frost who came to Kotori's rescue again.

"Fuck…. You… American… How was this possible…?" The force of the punch was so great that it felt like getting hit in the stomach with a sledgehammer.

"I told you before to get lost and never come back but you decided not to listen. And about your friends, seems like they are all tied up at the moment."

Kuze looks back and sees that his "friends" are held down in an arm lock hold by two Delta operators that came along with Frost. His CO was behind him and warned him not to try anything funny because it will be the last thing he will do in his life.

With that in mind, Kuze got up on his feet and staggered towards the exit and the Delta operators let go of his friends. Kuze and his friends left the place. Frost can finally relax and have his moment with his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'm sorry for being late in saving you again. I should have gotten here sooner but we got held up in something."

His CO brought out a package that looks big enough to hold in a cake and hands it to Frost. He walks up slowly and opens it to reveal a cute birthday cake with her name written in yummy green colored frosting.

 _I can't believe it… This is really happening…_

Tears starts to form up in her eyes and trickle down her cheek as she smiles in happiness. Kotori is crying in joy to see that the promise they made to each other has finally come true for her. All those years of loneliness felt like a thing of the past and her heart for once, feels true happiness.

"I have a special birthday present for you, Kotori." He hands her a small gift box.

She takes the small wonderful gift and unravels it ever so delicately. She opens it carefully and in it, is a beautiful engagement ring with a note that says, "Will You Marry Me?"

 _This dream…. It's real… It's no fantasy dream, this is really true… I'm finally… happy_

Those words touched her heart even further as she musters all of her strength to give him the answer she wanted to say to him.

"Yes… I will marry you…" She smiled to him in enjoy.

 _My beautiful birthday wish came true after all_


End file.
